


24 Hours with You

by mykokoro



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sappy, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Yuuri's birthday, as always...i love these dorks, but only with yuuko's help tbh, it's still the 29th so i can write a birthday fic, viktor is a romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykokoro/pseuds/mykokoro
Summary: A day of celebration leaves Yuuri caught up in elation, but Viktor still has one last gift to give him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something for this dorky katsudon's birthday, so I threw together a little cheese. I really hope you enjoy!

Yuuri’s stomach inflated with a familiar pressure, recalling the tones of satisfaction and discomfort that came with overeating. No matter how many pounds it brought to his waist the next morning, he knew that it was worth the day he had experienced. His smile stuck like glue on the glowing expressions of everyone who arrived to celebrate with him – friends, family, even Makkachin and the warm memory of Vicchan.

“Yuuri,” a low, familiar tone called endearingly. “I have one last thing for you.”

Yuuri’s eyes met Viktor’s, grey hair tangling his eyelashes that framed a fond look. “Today was enough. You didn’t have to get me anything more,” he replied sheepishly, nesting himself beside his boyfriend.

“Well, I couldn’t give you the world, so I can always do better.” Viktor’s lips curled into a teasing smirk as he passed Yuuri the package.

It was small, wrapped loosely in gold paper, stars dancing on its gleaming surface. Yuuri slid his fingers under the crooked scotch tape, peeling the flap and sliding the object out of its cover so not to damage Viktor’s handiwork. His hands found a spongy cover encasing thin colored pages, a pocket notebook that fit in his palm. Pasted on the cover was a decorative paper label, cut with patterned and written in neat colored felt, probably by Yuuko. The title read, in all its homemade charm, “24 Hours”.

Yuuri’s eyebrows lifted into wonder as he flipped to the opening page.

_My Yuuri,_

_This is the smallest thing I could do to return your greatest gift to me. Happy 24, my love._

Viktor’s handwriting, his letters placed with care, faded as Yuuri turned over the paper.

_1 Pork Cutlet Bowl_

_The first of countless victories: meeting you._

Sketched onto the page was a small katsudon, a little smiling face on its bowl.

_2 Kinds of Love_

_My eros and agape with you._

Yuuri’s fingers brushed a pasted photo of the album’s cover with fondness. The brown hues in his eyes waltzed with affection as he flipped each leaf – 4 cities seen, 6 competition programs, 10 hour flight to find you, 13 feet bruises, 15 times you’ve been late to practice, 19 walks to the dog park and 23 years before we met – every page had something special with it, whether it was a drawing or a printed picture of them.

Tears pooling at the bottom of his eyes, Yuuri turned to the final page.

_24 hours with you_

_There is nothing that could replace our time together every day. Each number of moments we’ve had, I fall more and more in love with my beautiful, talented, 24-year-old boyfriend Yuuri Katsuki._

_Forever yours,_

_Viktor_

A tear slipped from his eye, short fingernails brushing the warmth away from his face. The book folded in his lap as Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor, face flushing with heat and sentiment. “Thank you,” he murmured into the man’s shirt, tears falling into his mouth and filling his taste buds with a salty flavor.

“Anything for you.” Viktor’s heart welled, tight with love for the man. His eyelids wilted, slouching as his eyes moulded a tender glimmer. He pulled their lips together into a tangle of cherishing care.

Yuuri never thought turning 24 would feel so much like a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please leave any feedback you can - kudos, bookmarks, comments, you name it - especially if you didn't enjoy it. If you enjoyed this work (and viktuuri particularly), feel free to take a look at my other two yoi fics. Have a lovely day.


End file.
